


Beasts In Repose

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Aidan, Doggy Style, Josh's puppy dog eyes, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Top Josh, sappy lovey-dovey monster sex, set right after bishop's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: After Bishop's death, Aidan and Josh take a moment for themselves.Aka there isn't enough content for these two so fuck it





	Beasts In Repose

“Aidan,  _ why? _ I was going to protect you! A-and you…” Josh scrubbed a hand over his face, tears prickling in his eyes.

“Josh… I had to do this myself,” Aidan said, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I needed to do it myself. Ok?” Josh looked up at him, his brown eyes wide and sad.

“I just wanted to keep you safe, Aidan,” he said softly. Aidan gently pulled him into a hug, and Josh buried his face in his neck. 

“I know you did,” Aidan whispered, turning his head to press his lips softly against Josh’s temple, feeling the gentle pulse there. “But I needed to do this.” Josh tightened his grip on the back of Aidan’s shirt, pulling back to look up at him. Aidan gently cradled Josh’s cheek in his palm, looking into his eyes. Josh’s pupils dilated a bit, lips parting.

“Aidan,” he whispered, leaning up to gently nuzzle his cheek. “Do you understand how much I need you?”

“I think I do,” Aidan said softly, pressing their foreheads together. Josh closed his eyes, their noses brushing gently.

“Please don’t ever do that to me again,” he said. Aidan smiled a little, tilting his head to kiss Josh softly.

“I’ll do my best,” he said before kissing him again, a bit deeper this time. Josh sighed softly into it, tipping his chin up to kiss back. After a moment, Aidan carefully picked Josh up, carrying him up the stairs. Josh broke the kiss with a soft gasp, grabbing Aidan’s shoulders. “Easy. I’ve got you. I won’t drop you.” Josh looked up at Aidan with those lovely, brown eyes and gave a little nod.

“I know,” he said. Aidan smiled gently, carefully opening the door to his room and carrying Josh over to the bed. Josh wrapped his arms around Aidan’s neck as he laid him down, leaning up to kiss him sweetly before pulling away to unbutton his shirt. Aidan pulled back to slip off his own, and Josh gave a soft whimper at the sight.

“I missed you,” he breathed, surging up to kiss him deeply. Aidan groaned, pressing him down against the mattress. He buried his fingers in Josh’s hair, kissing back fiercely. Josh broke the kiss to gasp for air, letting out a low growl when Aidan kissed down his neck. Aidan groaned softly at that, pulling away.

“Lube?”

“Where it always is,” Josh whispered, shifting to undo his pants as Aidan leaned over to get the tube of KY. He shimmied out of his jeans as Aidan took his own off, grabbing for him once they were both bare and tugging him close. Aidan kissed him deeply, flipping them over so that Josh was on top. Josh broke the kiss, looking down at him with wide, dark eyes and kiss-red lips.

“Y-you want me…?”

“I want you in me,” Aidan said, pressing the lube into his palm. “Please.” Josh growled again, kissing him hard. Aidan arched into him, kissing back passionately. Josh slicked his fingers, his hand trailing down to brush a finger over his hole. Aidan gave a deep groan, spreading his legs a bit. Josh kissed his neck, sinking a finger deep into him. Aidan arched up towards him, burying his fingers in Josh’s hair.

“I’ve got you,” Josh whispered in his ear, thrusting his finger gently. His other hand moved to touch Aidan’s cheek. Aidan leaned into his touch, eyes darkening.

“I missed you so much…” he breathed, his fangs elongating. Josh kissed under his jaw, sliding in a second finger. Aidan gasped and rolled his hips down into Josh’s hand.

“I’m right here. I’ve got you,” Josh whispered, stretching him carefully. A third finger slipped in easily, Aidan arching up into him with a groan.

“I need you,” Aidan grunted, looking up at him. “Josh, I need you.”

“I’ve got you,” Josh whispered again, slipping his fingers free and slicking himself. He pressed in with a low growl, teeth bared. Aidan gasped, gripping Josh’s shoulders tight.

“God, Josh…” he gasped, his back arching. Josh gripped his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Aidan groaned, grasping at his back. “Fuck me…”

“I am,” Josh growled, repeating the motion. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard…”

“Please,” Aidan groaned, clawing at his back. Josh growled again, the wolf coming through as he gripped Aidan’s hips and pounded into him. Aidan let out a shout of pleasure, dragging his nails down Josh’s shoulder blades.

“Mine,” Josh snarled, his hands moving to Aidan’s back to grip him to his chest. The headboard knocked loudly against the wall, Aidan’s breathless cries echoing through the room.

“You feel so good,” Aidan gasped, burying his fingers in Josh’s hair and tugging lightly. Josh growled loudly, pulling out and flipping Aidan over onto his stomach. Aidan grunted in surprise before letting out a loud groan as Josh thrust back in roughly. Aidan bit down on the pillow, fangs ripping through the pillowcase and sending down flying. Josh pressed his thumbs into Aidan’s back dimples and gripping his hips as he fucked him hard. Aidan ripped into the pillowcase again, muffling his moans in the feathers. Josh groaned and pressed himself against Aidan’s back, wrapping his arms around his chest. He kissed and sucked at Aidan’s neck, teeth grazing the pale, cool skin.

“Bite me,” Aidan groaned, tipping his head to the side. “Please, bite me.”

“Kinky,” Josh breathed, cheeks turning a bit pink.

“You are -  _ ah _ \- literally mounting me like a dog,” Aidan hissed. “You get to indulge your instincts, fucking indulge mine too.  _ Bite me. _ ” Josh gave a low snarl and grabbed a fistful of Aidan’s hair, pulling his head to the side and biting down on his jugular. Aidan came with a shout, rutting into the mattress as Josh’s teeth broke the skin. Josh groaned and thrust in hard, coming deep inside of him. Aidan bit into the pillow again, ripping it to shreds. 

“Aidan,” Josh panted, pressing himself close to Aidan.

“Josh…” Aidan breathed, turning his head to look back at him. His eyes had returned to normal, fangs retracted. Josh leaned up to kiss him, pulling out gently. Aidan hissed softly at the emptiness, sticky come dripping from him.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Josh whispered, pressing his forehead to Aidan’s temple.

“Me too,” Aidan said softly, closing his eyes.


End file.
